


what the fuck is this

by Anonymous



Category: Digimon Story Series | Digimon World Series, Furry (Fandom), Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Furry, Harem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: friend group shit i dont want to be associated with me i am so not sorry :swagmastah:. also original fic by cheesetoastywtf i just replaced the names and some other stuff
Relationships: pictul/bryan
Collections: Anonymous





	what the fuck is this

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Roll in the Hay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974642) by [Cheesetoastywtf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesetoastywtf/pseuds/Cheesetoastywtf). 



The town was relatively small, no more than a square mile. It was a bright, sunny day, and Bryan was walking down the street, a gentle breeze blowing through his fur. He was a snow leapord of average height, with white and blue fur dancing and rippling as he made his way across the town. He wore a tight pair of khakis, rolled up at the ankles, that framed his hips beautifully, and a blue scarf. As he walked, he felt the sun beat down on the back of his neck, briefly stopped by the shade of the trees. He came to a fork in the road, and giggled quietly to himself as he turned down the familiar path towards the small farm situated just outside the outskirts of the town, a spring in his step as he made his way down. He made his way around the farm, looking for one person in particular to find some excuse to talk to. Walking around, he eventually found the tigershark he was looking for, carrying two hay bales by hooks in either hand. He was a tall tigershark, with handsome features, black stripes, and a messy, white cut. He was wearing jeans, just tight enough to outline his toned ass and a heavily outlined bulge, and wearing nothing on his bare, powerful chest, slick with sweat. There was a slight blush to his cheeks from the heat, and he let out a low grunt as he hefted the heavy bales inside a nearby silo. Shyly, Bryan made his way over to the bulky man he’d been awkwardly conversing with for the past few weeks.

“H-Hey, Pictul!” He said, stepping to the side, and letting the shark grab a few more bales. He let out a quiet grunt in response, grabbing another few bales and carrying them back inside. Bryan awkwardly ground his left paw into the dirt, pressing his thighs together and staring at the hefty bulge straining against Scott’s jeans.

Eventually, the two of them found themselves inside the farm’s barn, Pictul sitting back against the wall on a stool, and Bryan leaning on a barrel. Every time Bryan found himself looking into those warm, chocolate eyes of Pictul’s, his whole body froze up and forced him to look away, his breath short and his words caught in his throat. A few minutes passed, and Bryan, staring at Pictul’s chest as he leaned back, stuttered through a goodbye and bolted for the door, the hay softly crunching beneath his paws. It wasn’t until he was standing in the doorway, paw on the doorframe, when Pictul finally piped up.

“So are we going to do this, or what?”

“Do w-what?”

“Usually girls do this, but I’ll make an exception for someone like you, cutie.”

Bryan’s voice caught in his throat, and he spun around, leaning against the wall and letting the setting sunlight frame his wide hips.

“And w-what would that be, Pictul?”

“Oh come on, you don’t think I can’t see what you’ve been doing? Making up bad excuses to talk to me, hanging around the farm all day….You’re lucky I think you’re cute, Bryan.”

Every time he said Bryan’s name, his deep, rumbling voice sent shivers down his spine and forced Bryan to tug his shirt down at the front, shyly blushing and slowly looking up and into Pictul’s eyes with a quiet gasp, feeling his eyes drawn down to the bulge. Pictul noticed, and slowly trailed his hand down to his waist and unbuttoned his pants.

“Well?”

Bryan let out a quiet gasp, biting his lower lip and twisting his right foot against the floor of the barn before slowly walking over to him, feeling a fiery blush flood across his face.

“So how do we…I’ve never…What do—Mph!” With no semblance of a warning, Pictul grasped Bryan by his shirt and pulled him down, kissing him deeply. Bryan’s eyes flew open before fluttering closed, stumbling forward until his hands were on Pictul’s chest and his shaky, quivering knees were pressed against Pictul’s thighs. Pictul’s burlesque fingers traveled down Bryan’s back and plump rump, dancing across his squishy, voluptuous thighs, before the shock of Pictul’s touch caused Bryan to lose his balance and fall, snout-first, into Pictul’s musky crotch.

“Oh damn, are you oka—ooh…” Before Pictul could make it through his sentence, Bryan, while shyly looking up into Pictul’s eyes, pulled his fly down with his teeth. He gasped as a wave of Pictul’s musk hit him square in the face, sending shivers across his entire body and causing him to go cross-eyed. With a gentle tug, he pulled Pictul’s heavy balls and sheath out of his briefs, biting his lower lip and blushing even harder. He stuck out his tongue, gently licking across Pictul’s balls, occasionally nuzzling his sheath, and basking in the heady scent. As he licked, he noticed Pictul’s first cock start to harden, taking great pride in the low, quiet moans escaping his lips. Bryan trailed a paw up Pictul’s thigh, moaning softly as he began to gently suck on the shark’s balls. His paw found its way onto one of Pictul’s shaft, gently stroking until he was completely erect. Pictul’s breathing became short and heavy, grunting as a drop of pre beaded up against the flare of his thick, throbbing sharkcock. Slowly, he dragged his tongue from Pictul’s balls up to his rod, moaning softly as he lathered tongue all across his wide shaft. Pictul placed his heavy hand on the back of Bryan’s head, gently stroking his soft, silky fur. With a quiet whine, Bryan wrapped his lips around Pictul’s flare and suckled softly, barely able to cram it all in his mouth as he slowly made his way down Pictul’s shaft. Soon, he reached Pictul’s medial ring, feeling Pictul twitch and moan at his touch. With a surge of determination, he lunged forward and pressed his snout against Pictul’s hilt, moaning lewdly and letting the vibrations travel along Pictul's shaft.

“Oh fuck, you’re pretty good at this, cutie.” Pictul said, tightening his grip on the back of Bryan’s head and holding him there, gently grinding against the leapord’s mouth. Bryan grunted softly, snaking his tongue out past his lips to lather and lap at Pictul’s balls, his eyes rolling back slightly as the shark’s salty taste flooded his senses. He began to slowly bob and twist his head around the stud’s cock, doing anything he could to please the hunk panting and moaning above him. The wet, sloppy sounds filled the barn as Bryan lost himself, sucking hard on Pictul’s throbbing member, letting out loud moans that betrayed how much he wanted Pictul. He looked up, shyly, his eyes meeting Pictul’s and forcing a loud groan past his lips. Pictul grabbed Bryan’s head tighter, and let out a deep grunt as he began thrusting up into Bryan’s throat, panting and gasping for breath as his thrusts quickened, against the seeming squeals and moans from the leapord, before holding him down against the base of his hefty cock. With a few more throaty groans, he started pumping his thick, creamy cum deep into Bryan’s throat. A few more thrusts, and his hot seed began to spill out past Bryan’s lips, prompting him to pull out and splatter several sticky ropes of cum across the feline’s face. Bryan held his mouth open, slurping up the last of Pictul’s cum and gulping down what landed on his tongue. They sat there for a moment, both of them panting and relishing in the heavy smell of sex hanging in the air. Eventually, Scott reached a hand down to caress Bryan’s cheek, his rough fingers eventually working their way into Bryan’s mouth, whereupon Adrian began to coyly suckle on them.

“I think we’ll have to do this more often, Bryan.”


End file.
